danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Hope's Peak Series
The Hope's Peak Academy Saga is one of two current saga's within the ''Danganronpa'''' series, the other being the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, with the Hope's Peak Academy Saga being the first of the two. It focuses on Hope's Peak Academy and consists of multiple games, anime, manga, and novels. Overview The first main instalment of the Hope's Peak Academy Saga to be released was [[Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]], ''which is the first game in the series. It focuses on Makoto Naegi who is trapped and forced to take part in the Killing School Life with 14 other students by Monokuma at Hope's Peak Academy. This game was released in Japan on November 25, 2010 and on January 13, 2014 in North America. A light novel was released on October 14, 2011 called ''Danganronpa/Zero which focuses and expands upon Hope's Peak Academy and focuses on Ryoko Otonashi and Yasuke Matsuda. The second main instalment of the Hope's Peak Academy Saga to be released was Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, ''which is the second game in the series. It focuses on Hajime Hinata who is trapped and forced to take part in the Killing School Trip with 15 other students by Monokuma at Jabberwock Island. This game was released in Japan on July 26, 2012 and on September 2, 2014 in North America. A canon spin-off called [[Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls|''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls]]'' was released in Japan on September 25, 2014 and in North America on September 1, 2015. This is the third game in the series. This game focuses on Komaru Naegi, Makoto's sister and Toko Fukawa as they try to survive Towa City. The third main instalment of the Hope's Peak Academy Saga is an anime called [[Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy|''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy]], ''which consisted of three sides. The first side is Side: Future, a twelve part series beginning on July 11t, 2016 and being released every Monday, which focuses on Makoto and fifteen other Future Foundation members in the Final Killing Game. The second side is Side: Despair, an eleven part series beginning on July 14, 2016 and being released every Thursday, which focuses on the corruption of the Remnants of Despair. The third side is Side: Hope, a one part special which was released on September 29, 2016, which serves as the conclusion to Side: Future and Side: Despair and the Hope's Peak Academy Saga. In addition, this saga also has multiple, manga, novels and anime which are either spin-offs or adaptations, some of which are in-game content to main series games. List of Instalments Main Series * ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc * Danganronpa/Zero * Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls * Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Manga Spin-off * Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Novel Spin-off * Danganronpa Kirigiri * Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever * Danganronpa: Togami * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF * Ultra Despair Hagakure Anime Adaptations * ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation'' Manga Adaptations * Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light * Danganronpa: The Manga * Danganronpa: The Animation (Manga) * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc 4koma KINGS The Manga * Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: The Manga * Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology * Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō * Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken * Super Danganronpa 2 - Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival!: The Manga * Super Danganronpa 2: Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga * Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen: 4-Koma KINGS The Manga * Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga * Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode - Comic Anthology * Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode: The Manga Novel Adaptations * Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Category:Danganronpa Information Category:Game Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Novel Category:Saga